RGM-79FC Striker Custom
The RGM-79FC Striker Custom is a variant of the RGM-79FP GM Striker. It was first featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield and later in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam Katana. It is piloted by Ittou Tsurugi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Striker Custom is a next generation type mobile suit developed from the close combat, ace-use GM Striker. Like its predecessor, the Striker Custom is also an ace-use machine specialized for close combat. The Striker Custom retains the body of a GM Striker, but has a new backpack and Gundam-like head. The new backpack is meant for storing some of the Strike Custom's newly designed weaponry which incorporated technology previously used by Zeon. The Gundam-like head contains a special "Demon Blade" AI System that can awaken the latent Newtypes capabilities of its pilot, and can create a special dust-like, ultra-vibrating material for offensive purpose. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A pair of 60mm gatling guns mounted on the sides of the Striker Custom's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Striker Custom's weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles and the likes, and as anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. ;*Beam Saber :Standard close combat equipment of most Federation Mobile Suit. Striker Custom has two beam sabers stored on the backpack. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through most armor without anti-beam treatment. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :First utilized by Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War, its use became less common after the war as the Federation switched to 90mm caliber weaponry. Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*Custom Beam Saber :Other than two standard Beam Sabers, the Striker Custom is also armed with two Custom Beam Sabers stored in its backpack. The hilts of these sabers are bigger than normal, and capable of emitting a much longer and more powerful blade that can slice through several mobile suits in a single swing. These Custom Beam Sabers also have a variety of uses, such as in a claw-like fashion or combined to form a 'Twin Beam Saber', a dual blade weapon similar to the Zeon's Beam Naginata. ;*Spark Knuckle :The unique close combat armament of the Striker Custom. The Spark Knuckle is a electrifying handheld weapon developed using the Zeon's heat rod technology. ;*Burst Knuckle :The Burst Knuckles were the suit's specialized explosive mines, detonated by punching impact. It is developed using the Zeon's chain mine technology. ;*Knuckle Dagger :The Knuckle Daggers are two custom solid knife used by the Striker Custom for close-quarter combat. These daggers can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of enemy mobile suits. ;*Spike Shield Kai Special Equipment & Features ;*"Demon Blade" AI System :The "Demon Blade" AI System is incorporated into the head of the Striker Custom. Created as part of a Cyber Newtype project under Kanesada Tsurugi, it is based on the EEG waves of Ittou Tsurugi, who showed indications of being a Newtype. The system's purpose was to awake the latent Newtype capabilities in a person via the use of the EEG waves. Additionally, the EEG waves can be used to create a dust-like, ultra-vibrating material which reproduces the secrets of Ittou's Iado attack techniques. History Only three Striker Customs units have been put into service by the Federation, with each assigned to different pilots of the special corps Barghest. Variants ;*FA-79FC Full Armor Striker Custom Picture Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Katana Volume Cover.jpg|On the cover of Vol. 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam: Katana Mobile Suit Gundam Katana Front Page.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Katana AWESOME.jpg 00140.jpeg|Without Wearable Armor GM Striker Custom.png|Data in Bonds of the Battlefield 43463434631.png Bonds of the Battlefield 01.jpg rgm-79fc-red.jpg Striker_custom.png|Gundam Battle Ooperation 2 Notes & Trivia *Despite possessing a Gundam head, the Striker Custom is not classified as a Gundam. *The Striker Customs has the ability to combine the two custom beam sabers in a similar to the Cosmic Era ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam References MSGKatana RGM79FC Mechanic File.jpg|Data File RGM-79FC - RGM-79FP - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MS FILE 01 - RGM-79FC GM Striker Custom.jpg|MS FILE: 01 - RGM-79FC Striker Custom MS FILE 03 - RGM-79FC GM Striker Custom.jpg|MS FILE: 03 - RGM-79FC Striker Custom MS FILE 04 - RGM-79FC GM Striker Custom.jpg|MS FILE: 04 - RGM-79FC Striker Custom MS FILE 05 - RGM-79FC GM Striker Custom.jpg|MS FILE: 05 - RGM-79FC Striker Custom 4692200264 2a8329d219 b.jpg|Game's MSV #92 - RGM-79FC Striker Custom RGM-79FC.jpg mzlmdlmz649433z\\\.jpg Master Archive GM 11.jpg External links *RGM-79FC Striker Custom at MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79FC ストライカー・カスタム